Harry Potter: Las crónicas perdidas
by Numenoreano
Summary: Esta historia continúa la saga y le pone fin a través de una serie de locos acontecimientos. Tuve que acostarme con la escritora J. K. Rowling, emborracharla, robarle, traducir y resumir esta siniestra y última aventura no apta para niños. [Crackfic]
1. Harry

Cinco años hacía que Harry había acabado con Voldemort, muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces. Harry no pudo finalizar sus estudios de hechicería debido al cierre de Hogwarts cuando quedó destruido, en consecuencia sus acciones en bolsa se desplomaron, lo que provocó una serie de disturbios que terminaron para siempre con el mundo mágico.

Harry, ahora un muggle de mierda, adicto a los esteroides, pensó, sí, pensó que su aspecto físico debía lucir mejor para no parecer un tirillas y ya de paso ligar algo, ya que hacía bastante desde que alguien del sexo opuesto se había abierto de piernas para él, pero bueno, eso es otra historia.

* * *

Como cada mañana Harry se despertó, abrió los ojos somnoliento aún y con una terrible resaca. Era una cálida mañana de Mayo, bueno, eran más de las doce de la mañana, puesto que Harry había pasado toda la noche de marcha por ahí. Palpó por la mesilla tratando de encontrar sus gafas pero sin éxito y esgrimiendo una mueca de desgana, cesó en su búsqueda y trató de ponerse en pie.

Se puso su chándal, sus deportivas y su bolsa de mano con una flor y el símbolo de la paz dibujada en ella. En efecto Harry además de vigoréxico era también un hippie convencido. Abandonó el pequeño cuchitril en el que vivía y bajó en el ascensor para no cansarse antes de llegar al gimnasio. Mientras caminaba por la calle sacó un bote de proteínas que le había proporcionado Ron con una fórmula secreta a base de testosterona de minotauro y no sé qué más de mantícora. El caso es que sabía a fresa y a Harry le encantaba, así que mezcló aquellos polvos con agua y bebió un buen trago cuando su Smartphone le importunó.

–¿Sí?... Dime Ron… Voy camino del Gym, hoy voy a machacarme los bíceps… ¿La morena de anoche? Nada, la muy zorrona sólo quería calentarme y al final la mandé a tomar por saco... –En realidad Harry iba bastante beodo y no paró de meterle mano hasta que la chica, hasta el potorro ya, consiguió huir de él en un descuido del zagal–. ¿Esta noche pasas a por mí?... Perfecto, a la hora de siempre.

Harry llegó al gimnasio, saludó al recepcionista de la entrada y caminó hasta los vestuarios donde dejó la bolsa de deporte en una taquilla y se quitó la chaqueta para lucir una camiseta sin mangas que le dejaba los brazos al aire y nuevamente se dirigió esta vez hasta las pesas. Se besó los bíceps y comenzó a hacer serie tras serie hasta que se desplomó en el suelo sin vida.

"¿Qué pollas ha ocurrido?", os preguntaréis.

La última remesa de testosterona de minotauro que le llegó a Ron, la compró en internet en una página china a muy buen precio. No debió comprarla por internet en una página china a tan buen precio ya que realmente, la testosterona de minotauro escasea en China y la remplazan por testosterona de dragón sintética procesada en laboratorios clandestinos de poca monta por científicos con buena formación, sí, pero con materiales y productos deficientes que contenían un aminoácido inestable, el cual combinado con el intenso ejercicio físico que Harry había realizado le causó una parada cardiorrespiratoria que segó fulminantemente su miserable existencia.

Moraleja: hay muchas moralejas en esta historia, podéis sacar las vuestras propias.


	2. Ron

Ron acababa de llegar del gimnasio, estaba apurando los últimos sorbos de su batido de proteínas con sabor a fresas, se quitó su sudada ropa y se desnudó, se miró en el espejo, mejor dicho se deleitó consu cuerpo en el reflejo delespejo, blanco, muy blanco, necesitaba ponerse la gafas de sol para verlo sin dañarse los ojos, y con pecas, cientos de pecas repartidas por su cuerpo chorreante de sudor. De vez en cuando cambiaba de postura mostrando sus bíceps, sus deltoides, sus serratos y su trabajado abdomen llenos de cuadraditos que parecían de cheesecake.

Se dio una ducha sospechosamente larga de la cual no puedo dar detalles, se secó y se dio cuenta de que era tarde y tenía que preparar más batido para Harry,así que se puso a elaborarlo con la testosterona de Minotauro quehabía comprado por internet en una web china con una interesante oferta. Luego de haberlo combinado se marchó a recoger a Harry para salir de farra y darle el batido.

Horas más tarde estaban en un pub con algunas copas de más (en especial Harry, el cual se ponía pesadísimo cuando bebía), y dando unas lecciones de anatomía a unas ingenuas chicas que parecían interesadas en ellos y les reían sus chistes, muy malos, por cierto.

Pronto Ron se dio cuenta de que podía mojar esa noche y miró a Harry a los ojos. Sin ni siquiera abrir la boca, y haciendo uso de una técnica milenaria que sólo los auténticos colegones que ya se conocen perfectamente (y sobra decir que ellos se conocían desde pequeños), mantuvieron una conversación telepática.

- Harry, la rubia... Creo que le molo. – Dijo Ron.

- Como quieras, creo que yo tengo muchas posibilidades con ésta.

Poniendo cara de disgusto continúo Ron,

- ¿Tienes condones?

- ¡Joder, Ron! Siempre te pasa lo mismo, me debes unos cuantos con éste.

- El próximo batido especial te lo regalo si me ayudas,colega.

- Vale. ¡Pero que sea la última vez!

Y con una mueca de alivio, prosiguió Ron,

- ¡Gracias, tío!

A continuación y haciendo gala de una gran habilidad Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo y le paso a su amigo un preservativo de "por si acaso" que Harry siempre llevaba encima, sin que nadie en el local consiguiera ver aquellos movimientos.

Ron estuvo calentando la oreja a una exuberante rubia y dejó a Harry la morena, bastante mona pero peor dotada que su amiga. La cogió por la cintura y se la llevo a un lugar más apartado bajo la luz de la luna en cuarto creciente y algunas estrellas que se veían en aquel cielo nocturno, donde se empezaron a devorar mutuamente. Ron apretó contra él a la chica y metió su cara entre sus pechos y con un sonoro: Brbrbrbrbrbr agitó su cara contra ellos. La chica bastante cachonda le quito de un fuerte tirón la camisa y de repente y dando un grito de dolor se convirtió en ceniza delante de él.

No, en serio, qué cojones ha pasado está vez, os preguntaréis.

Bueno, la solución está delante de vuestros ojos pero supongo que no habéis encajado todas las piezas de este puzzle. Cualquier otro día con cualquier otro chico nuestra amiga se habría dado un banquete con un chico joven, guapo y musculoso, pero en aquella ocasión le sirvió aquel chico joven y musculoso con aquella pálida piel que necesitaba un factor de protección cien, sin reparar en que la poca luz lunar y estelar reflejada en ella era sobradamente suficiente para fulminar a un vampiro, bueno, a una vampira, como nuestra pechugona amiga.

La moraleja es que lo importante no es el interior, ya que algunos lobos llevan piel de cordero con un factor de protección solar muy alto.


End file.
